Always There for You
by Maybelline1802
Summary: Prue feels guilty for Andy's death. One day he turns up on her doorstep... R&R please. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Remember What I Told You

_This is my first Charmed fic for awhile. I've been off writing Harry Potter. Anyways, after watching the first and second seasons on DVD, I'm back writing Charmed fics. The first chapter's a little slow, but it will get more interesting later (hopefully); wherever the plot demon shall take us!_

She laid a single, red rose onto his coffin. A tear fell down a worn path on her cheek, and she tasted salt in the corner of her mouth. "I love you, Andy," Prue whispered. She stood up, her back to her sisters, and blinked hard to rid the moisture from her eyes. Brushing the coffin with her fingertips one last time, she turned and went back to her sisters.

"Oh, Prue," Phoebe murmured, enveloping her in her arms. Prue buried her face in her little sister's shoulder. Feeling Piper next to her, she allowed herself to cry. She was safe.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

2 Months Later

"– going to be a beautiful day!" a radio personality blared as Prue's alarm went off. She groaned and rolled over, groping for the snooze button. Pulling herself out of bed, she stared out the window, hoping against hope that this was finally the end of the nightmare. She'd suffered two months of agonizing guilt over Andy's death. Maybe today, she'd wake up. He'd be alive and at her front door.

After a long, hot shower, she went downstairs to get a cup of coffee. Piper's cup was in the sink, informing her that she'd already left for work. Phoebe was most likely still in bed. Oh, the lucky ones who didn't have to go to work…

The doorbell rang, and Prue looked at her watch. It wasn't even 8:00. "Bizarre," she mumbled to herself as she strode to answer it. Pulling open the door, she was greeted with a shocking sight. One she never, ever expected to see.

"Andy?" she whispered, unbelieving and in shock.

The man standing on her front step nodded slowly, his face solemn.

"What – why are you – how…?" Prue stammered.

Andy shushed her, and stepped forwards, his arms opening to her. She moved forwards into his arms, and pressed her face into his shoulder, feeling the warm leather of his jacket on her cheek. After a moment, she jerked away, realizing that this couldn't be him. He was dead. She brushed away the beginning of a tear and put on her stony face, her emotion mask.

"If you're Andy, then what are you doing here?" she interrogated him.

He put up his hands in defence of her verbal ammunition. "I _am_ Andy," he said, "And I came down here to tell you that I'm going to be back in your life for awhile."

For a moment she just stared at him. Then something clicked. "_Down here_?" she asked. "Andy, are you…?"

"A whitelighter," he confirmed.

"But why?" she asked softly.

He chuckled. "Apparently, it's because I've spent all my life doing good, and died to save you and your sisters. Or, at least that's what They told me."

"But Leo said that whitelighters couldn't contact the people that they'd left behind. He wasn't allowed to go see his family."

"This is a special condition, because you are witches. It doesn't seem concrete, but it's enough for me. I would have given anything to see you again, to be with you again."

"But you _can't_!" Prue stressed. "Whitelighters are forbidden –"

"– To love witches, I know," Andy finished.

Prue couldn't think of anything else to say. Finally, she decided stating the obvious would be best. "Andy, we can't be together."

"Yes we can. They don't know everything that goes on down here. I'm willing to break the rules for you."

"They'll take away your wings," she protested.

"So let them. Prue, do you remember the conversation we had the day that I died?"

"Yes, in the park?" she asked, suspicious.

"You said you loved me, and I said that I loved you too. I know that I still feel the same way, how can I not? The question is, do you?"

"I don't know if I can love you, knowing that we can never really be together. You're dead, and un-aging at that. And we can't. It's just… not allowed."

"Remember another conversation. The one we had right after I died. I told you that I'd always be there for you. I'm here, keeping that promise."

Prue sighed, giving in to what she'd wanted for the past two months. "I love you, Andy," she whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder again.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs. She pulled apart from Andy, and saw Phoebe descending the stairs.

"Morning Pheebs," she said, trying to make her voice sound as normal as possible.

"Morning, Prue. Andy," she said offhand as she shuffled into the kitchen in search of coffee. After a brief moment, her face popped back around the corner, a shocked look slowly crossing it.

"What … is … he … doing … on … our … doorstep …?" she asked slowly, in a high pitched voice.

"Well, Phoebe, you see," Prue began, "He's a whitelighter. Apparently."

"Prove it," Phoebe said narrowing her eyes.

"Phoebe!" Prue scolded. "I _know_ that this is Andy."

Phoebe raised her eyes expectantly at Andy. He shrugged at Prue, and orbed in a swirl of blue lights into the manor beside Phoebe.

"Ok, that's proof enough," Phoebe said faintly. "I need a coffee," she said as she turned and meandered towards the coffee maker, her hand on her forehead.

"So it's true, you're back. Does Leo know?" Prue asked.

He shook his head slowly. "I don't think so."

Prue thought for a moment. "If he knew, would he report you?"

"Probably not. I think he cares enough for you all that he wouldn't do that. But that's just my guess."

Prue sighed. "I guess you'd better come in further, or go away now…" she trailed off. She didn't want neighbours getting suspicious about why a dead cop was on her doorstep.

"Actually," he looked towards the ceiling, "They're calling me. I'd better go before They get suspicious." With a longing, loving look towards Prue, Andy disappeared in a swirl of blue lights.

"Is he gone?" Phoebe called from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Prue said softly. "He is."

_That's it for now... I'll post more later. Hope you liked!  
Happy Reading,  
Maybelline_


	2. Clouded Thoughts

_Here's chapter two. Even if you think this is getting no where, please reply and tell me so _;).

Prue couldn't get over the fact that Andy was back. She kept denying it to herself in case it really wasn't true. In case it was just a dream. She'd missed him so much in the past months that she almost didn't want him to be back. There was always that chance of loosing him again.

"Morning," she said to the current receptionist as she walked briskly into her office at Bucklands. She barely registered the "Hello, Ms. Halliwell," she received back from the petite woman.

Her mind was so focused on Andy. She couldn't believe that he was really back. She struggled through her work all morning. She couldn't focus on anything. Finally, after she'd been at the office for three hours, she gave up.

"Andy!" she called softly, hoping no one else in the office would hear her. Just as she'd hoped, he orbed in front of her.

"You're really here," she said softly. "I didn't know if you were real. I needed to check." She said lamely. "I can't focus on any of my work!" she gestured to the papers scattered all over her desk.

"I think you need to come home with me," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She could feel the familiar warmth through her light blouse, and relaxed a little bit. She shut her eyes, remembering the last time they'd been together. In the park, on that horrible, horrible day that she thought she'd lost him forever.

"No, I can't go," Prue said, feeling calmer than she had in a long time, "I have a responsibility here, and I can't just run away from that." she relaxed further. "You should go now," she said, looking into his eyes. Oh, those deep, fathomless eyes.

He nodded, and orbed out, his hand still on her shoulder.

Andy sank slowly into a chair made of the softest clouds. He contemplated about what he'd just done. He'd used his powers as a whitelighter to calm Prue down. That was just increasing the chance of the Elders finding out he'd been visiting her.

He'd waited two months before going to see her. He'd had to; he didn't want that kind of pain to resurface in Prue when he had to go again. He could feel her pain. Every day, he'd had to shut it out, so as not to think of her. He loved her so much, that every moment without her was agonising. He'd give up anything to be with her again. That touch; feeling the familiar warmth through her shirt had sent him over the edge. He could feel the mixed emotions in Prue that accompanied his return. She was everything to him, and he didn't want her to have to feel that.

He needed a better solution. There was no quick fix. If he clipped his wings, he'd have to deal with everyone wondering why he was alive again. If he didn't, he'd have to see her in secret, and no one could know. He didn't want to have to deal with trying to hide something like that. It was too much of a secret for anyone to have to deal with. How can you not tell the world that you're in love?

He stood and began to pace; to find an answer.

Well, he'd done it before, hadn't he? He'd kept it a secret from everyone, even Prue. She knew know, but no one else could. It was tearing him up inside. He had to make a decision, and soon. This wasn't going to work, living his life this way.

Suddenly, it struck him that he was dead. He'd already been told that they couldn't be together because he was dead. Prue herself told him. But it hadn't sunk in. Not at all. Now he realized that he couldn't be with her. He was un-aging. What would it be like, in 70 years or so, when she was dying, and he was still young and healthy (despite being dead, of course)? What would it be like if they had children? What would happen to him if he had to watch his children grow old and grey, while he was still youthful and full of life's energy? Worst of all; what happens when he has to bury his own children?

"I don't know what to do!" he sank down onto his knees, the weight of the decision full and heavy on his heart and mind. "I don't know what to do!" he repeated, softer and softer...

_Ok, this was a bit of a short and dull chapter, but I had to get some of their feelings (especially Andy's) out into the open before I could proceed with the rest of the story.  
Happy Reading!  
Maybelline_


End file.
